Finally At Peace
by Im a Skyscraper
Summary: A young girl gets in the middle of the battle between good and evil on the Isle of the Lost. One-Shot.


Living on the Isle of the Lost, Charlie does not know who her villain parents are. No one there knows either, or they are lying. Charlie is seven-years-old and lives on her own, in the sewers. She has been living like this since her "parents" that were taking care of her left, she was four. Hearing running feet in the sewers, Charlie looks up to see a group walk pass her in the shadows. Seeing a charm pin sparkle, Charlie sneaks up on the person and grabs the charm tightly and yanks it off. Before she could break into a run, the person grabs her and holds her still.

"Give that back!" The girl snaps.

"No!" Charlie gasps.

"Evie," Another girl's voice is heard in the dark, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Mal. Just this thief stole my charm pin." Evie answers.

"Let me go." Charlie whimpers before a shadow appears and takes the charm pin from her tightly gripped hand. Feeling a hand around her throat, the person lifts her up choking her.

"Jay, let the thief go." Mal orders. Dropping Charlie on the hard metal, this Jay guy grabs her arm roughly and pins her to the wall.

"Who are your villain parent or is there more than one?" Jay growls.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Charlie screams as the metal digs into her back and the pain from her head from starving intensifies.

"You lie!"

"Jay, we have to go." Another guy steps in, "We have to save Ben."

"You go ahead, I'll deal," Jay gets cut off by Mal.

"Fine, deal with the thief, or we can bring the girl."

Deciding to take Charlie with them, Jay ties her wrists together with some type of leather. Going down toward the docks, Charlie freezes.

"Ursula? Why go to her or her daughter, Uma?" Charlie stutters as Jay gets annoyed and literally drags her down the sewers.

"Uma, got her so-called crew to take our friend and will," Evie starts.

"She's going to kill your friend? Feed him to the sharks?" Charlie whispers as the sewer gets brighter.

"How,"

"Uma and her crew are gloating about it. Something about a King Ben? Who is that?"

Breaking into the light, Charlie digs her heels into the metal to stop Jay.

"Ah, they're here." Charlie whimpers seeing Uma walk toward the group with her sword, "Oh, you brought the homeless girl too. You're trespassing on my land, short stuff."

Looking at Charlie, Evie frowns deeply.

"She knows the rules, Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos. Stepping on my land, she goes to the sharks."

"What did she do, Shrimpy?" Mal crosses her arms.

"Fish bait tried to steal food from us."

"Like you do daily?"

"That's not all. She's nothing like us, Mal. She tried to ruin my plans."

"Which plans? Did she try to save Ben?"

"More or less tried." Eying Charlie, Uma smirks, "Seems to me, she is terrified of me and my crew."

"Enough, Uma. Give me Ben and you get the wand." Mal glares. Spotting the same guy she tried to save a few hours ago, Charlie tugs the leather off before breaking into a run. Jumping out of the sewer, Charlie runs and knocks Uma into the shark filled water before Captain Hook's son grabs her.

"Go!" Charlie shouts at the stunned group. Immediately grabbing their swords, the swordfight breaks out. The soft gentle voice girl, Evie quickly picks a fight with Hook's son for some reason. Quickly disarming him gracefully, Evie tells Charlie to duck. Doing so, Evie grabs the hook and throws it into the water, making Hook's son jump in after it.

"Are you okay?" Evie asks pulling Charlie to her. Nodding with fear in her eyes, Charlie shyly gives Evie a hug.

"Thank you." Charlie whispers.

"No problem. Now, go into hiding, okay? This is not your fight." Releasing Evie as she nods, Charlie heads to the sewer but stops and turns when hearing heavy breathing from behind her. There stands, soaked, is Uma.

Going to let out a scream, Uma shakes her head and waves her sword in the air. Gulping, Charlie slowly backs away until Uma corners her.

"Now swim." Uma growls furiously, dropping her sword and goes to grab the young girl in front of her.

"Don't you dare." Unable to see over the taller teenager, Charlie hears Mal's voice. Rounding on her enemy, Uma laughs seeing Mal for herself, "Kid, go."

Nodding, Charlie turns to leave, but hearing Evie's scream, Charlie looks to see that the blue hair girl is fighting three people of Uma's crew. She's losing.

Shaking, Charlie clenches her teeth together before letting her anger go. Shocked, Mal watches Charlie's eyes turn bright blue, supernatural shade of blue.

Unable to keep Uma in place and stop Charlie, Mal lets Charlie run into battle.

Grabbing Uma's sword on her way to the battle, Charlie jumps into action. Swinging on a rope after getting a running start, Charlie knocks two of the guys off the dock and into the water below. Landing on the ship, Charlie runs and dodges attacks but makes it to Ben before the only one crew member, who is guarding Ben, is tackled to the ground.

Feeling something dig into her stomach, Charlie feels like she is getting weak and drained. Using the only strength she has, Charlie shakily gets to her feet and cuts Ben free.

"BEN! KID!" Charlie barely hears Evie's voice. Feeling herself tipping over, someone grabs her before a sharp pain enters her body.

Looking down, Charlie spots two swords, one entered through her stomach and the other entered through her back. Weakly wiping her mouth from the blood, Charlie falls onto her knees as the fighting comes to a halt.

"YOU MURDERER!" Tipping over once more, Charlie's eyes close before feeling herself fall. Hearing screaming from above, Charlie forces her eyes to open to meet Evie's eyes that are full of sorrow and falling tears. Giving her, her final true smile, Charlie plunges into the ice cold water.

Ever since the Kid's death, Evie, Mal, Jay and Carlos have been on edge and barely think about Uma and her crew. Ben has accepted Evie's request to let a few more Villain Kids to come to Auradon. Ben offered Evie to let some people to go and retrieve the Kid's body for a proper burial. Evie accepted.

That is where they are now. The group and Ben are standing at the Kid's grave. Ben got a medical team to do a DNA test to find out who she was. Charlie, granddaughter of Ursula's sister. Age, seven.

Sobbing in Mal's arms, Evie feels her heart break into a million pieces. Charlie, the girl she never knew, saved the group and herself, but gave up her life to do so.

"She was so selfless." Mal whispers letting her own tears fall. At least Charlie is at peace.


End file.
